


UNDERCOVER

by jaespil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Competition, Day6 - Freeform, DoPil, Fluff, Guitar, Jealousy, Jinyoung, M/M, Music, Smut, Songs, Yuto - Freeform, dowoon, i guess you could call it jaelousy, jaebum - Freeform, kpop, wonpil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaespil/pseuds/jaespil
Summary: where younghyun THINKS he's the 'bad boy' of the school and jaehyung's hiding his real self behind glasses, long hair and his textbook.» a request from @LaviethLS on Wattpad«





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so,, this is my first day6 fic that I'm publishing :)) it's a top jae/bottom younghyun request 
> 
>  
> 
> god my writing is so cringyyyy!!

Jaehyung sat at his school desk counting down the seconds for the teacher to say "time's up". The class was currently in the middle of a test, although it had already been a while since Jae had finished and checked over his work a number of times. He slouched back into his chair and tapped the pen he was holding lightly against his page.

_Ahh._

_Boredom._

He pushed his oversized glasses back on his nose and flicked his long blonde hair from in front of his eyes. It had seemed like no time had passed at all. The boy behind him, Younghyun, had also finished the test, not long after Jae and was passing the time by kicking the back of Jae's chair.

_Just ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it.'_

"Hey Park!" The boy behind Jae whisper-yelled. He didn't know how oblivious these teachers could be. How could they have not noticed Younghyun kicking his chair? Didn't this count as disrupting another during a test? Not wanting to give Younghyun any satisfaction, he didn't reply.

"Allllright! Pens down!" The student's pens quickly dropped at the teacher's words.

After an awfully long collection of papers, Jaehyung was practically flying out of the room while dodging tables. He knew Younghyun was hot on his tail and probably wanted to tease Jae about there being ' _something wrong with his face'_ or his _'long drooping hair that looks hella ugly'_. Along with these words Younghun would tug and pull down on the elder's hair which annoyed him immensely. Honestly, if he could, Jae would have punched all that's good and evil right from Younghyun; but he had promised himself and his family that he'd try better in school and not get into any fights. In fact, a while before Younghyun came to the school and became the well known bad boy, it was Jae who had received that label. But he was different now. He was quiet. Reserved. Well-mannered. Obedient. The school and his family had long forgotten about his 'rebellious phase' as they'd call it.

Jae successfully escaped from Younghyun and the dull school building and plonked into the front seat of his car. He took out his makeup and applied it carefully, not wanting to ruin anything. He then stripped from his disgusting school uniform in the comfort of his dark tinted windows. Suddenly, a sharp knock was played on the window. He ignored it. Then again. And again, except it was more of a pound this time.

"I swear to God if you don't open up I'll smash the window." Of course, it was Younghyun. Still not fully dressed, Jae only rolled down the window a small amount. A large crowd walked past the car and Younghyun made sure he spoke loud enough for them to hear him.

"Pfft. Are you really wearing make-up?" He scoffed. "Who ya trying to look pretty for, huh?" He kicked the side of Jaehyung's car.

"Stop, Younghyun. Don't you ever get tired of following me around?" Jae tried to make his voice sound confident but it wasn't much use. He sounded tired and a little scared. Younghyun was annoying but it didn't mean Jae didn't find his sharp demeanor intimidating. All Younghyun did in reply was roll his eyes. He then tried to peek over the window that was barely open to get a better look at Jae. Sadly he couldn't see much.

"You perv!" Jaehyung took a leap of faith and threw an old gum packet at Younghyun; he reclined in disgust. Annoyed and flustered, Jae pushed up his glasses on his face while rolling up the window the rest of the way.

"Don't fucking close the window!" Jae scurried to put on a random shirt on the car seat beside him, and quickly pulled out of the school parking lot, desperate to get away from Younghyun.

"You're gonna fucking get it tomorrow PARK!" Jaehyung cringed as he heard Younghyun shout; he wondered what he'd do to him.

"Whatever, I've got somewhere to be soon." Younghyun mumbled to himself as he watched the slim black car drive away. When he knew no one was in ear-shot of him he whispered, "Why do all the idiots look so cute." He kicked a loose pebble on the car park. "Actually, he's the only cute one." As he watched Jaehyung's car become a small speck, he realised it was Friday; there wouldn't be school tomorrow and he wouldn't be seeing him tomorrow. Upset, he turned his heel and trudged to his locker.

He really didn't like Jaehyung's long hair. It made it harder for the younger to see his pretty face.

"Stupid long hair."


	2. DOS

Jaehyung was quick to get ready. He finished applying the rest of his makeup and deemed the random blue shirt he was wearing fine to wear along with some baggy black jeans. He was definitely excited to be meeting up with a couple of his friends, especially since he'd be seeing most of them after such a long time.

Dowoon, Wonpil, Jinyoung, Jaebum and Yuto were all waiting outside of a pub, far away from Jae's school area to ensure no one would see him like this. He needed to keep his still remaining bad boy vibe undercover. They all greeted him with the usual back slaps and friendly arm punching.

"You've checked around the area, right? There's no one here that would recognize me?" They reassured him with 'yes' and shook their head at his last question. "Especially when I've still got my glasses on, that makes me even more recognizable."

"Dude, Jae, relax. We know everybody and everyone. If someone we know ends up strolling in we can just leave and go somewhere else." Jinyoung said, in his best English.

After a quick ID check from the bulky guard at the door, the boys already felt half-intoxicated just from the smell of alcohol emitting from the place. Today, a man was strumming an acoustic guitar fiercely while singing, as a form of the place's entertainment. It was a nice change from the usual live band that played there.

_♪You're such a pretty melody, I'm just another tattoo tragedy♪_

_"Yep, this is definitely a nice change,"_ Jaehyung thought as he slowly fell in love with the man's voice singing the serenading chorus. The voice felt familiar to him and enveloped him with a feeling of relaxation. He decided to move closer to the stage to see who the voice belonged to out of curiosity. He was around half-way towards the stage when the song slowly came to an end with drawn-out notes and the guitarist looked up and locked eyes with Jaehyung. As soon as they locked eyes, Jaehyung knew exactly who it was and couldn't believe it.

"Younghyun?" He whispered quietly.

And then he was running to away from the stage trying to find his friends. " _What if he saw me?"_ He wondered to himself. Jaehyung hoped that the dark lights helped him to be at least a bit unrecognizable. But above all, he couldn't believe the bad boy of the school Younghyun, just spent his Friday night playing his guitar (who no one knew he could play) with passion in front of a crowd of drunks while singing soft tunes. It really was unbelievable to him.

After dragging his group outside and explaining that he saw someone he knew, the group of boys went to another pub a couple shops and apartment blocks down to the one they were previously in. Nearing the end of the night, most of their minds became fuzzy and alcohol was a prominent smell that lingered in the air around them. Jaehyung wasn't nearly as drunk as them and deemed himself the only responsible one of the group while he tried to balance a random menu on his index finger. He soon found himself giving into boredom so he dragged Jinyoung outside with him to see if any stores nearby were selling anything nice.

\--

Younghyun finished the song, with drawn out notes as smooth as silk bed sheets and felt the familiar sense of happiness whenever he performed successfully. There were many claps from the drunk audience and a few cheers. He scanned the crowd, for no one in particular of course, he just found comfort in scouring the audience's faces.

While packing up his guitar for the night, he found himself thinking about Jaehyung.

_'What would Jaehyung think of me if he ever saw me perform; would he like it?_

_I'd_ **_so_ ** _spoon Jaehyung and sing sweetly into his ear.'_

_**Jaehyung** _

**_Jaehyung_ **

**_Jaehyung_ **

The name that once pounded in the back of his mind during the whole performance and way before, was now bouncing off every corner in his brain. Younghyun carried his guitar in its case to the back exit. He was met with the manager of the place who was extremely pleased with yet another one of his performances and therefore offered him to get a few drinks, free of charge.

With his guitar safety in the back of his car he ordered a simple glass of rum. He swirled the liquid carefully with his leg crossed over the other, looking like someone of high status. Younghyun could tell this one was aged, from it's dark colour and strong flavor tones. The caramel added a tinge of sweetness that he adored; Sungjin (the bartender) always knew the perfect amount that satisfied him. The man was soon swaying out of the pub and into the alley beside the place, half regretting taking advantage of the free beverages given to him. In the alley, a young man with blonde hair was staring down at his phone gigglying loudly. The man reminded Younghyun of Jaehyung, but this definitely wasn't his Jaehyung.

_His Jaehyung?_

The alcohol was without a doubt making him delusional.

Younghyun's mumbles soon caught the attention of the man, making him snap out of his little trance. The unknown man's eyebrows lifted in interest.

"Who do we have here?" The man stalked towards Younghyun while casually slipping his phone into his back pocket.

"I'm, uh, Younghyun. And who are you?" The man was now directly in front of Younghyun. His bony hands ran up and down his sides, and then his chest. He leaned onto Younghyun.

"Junhwan." His voice was somehow whiny although he had only said his name; it bothered him that it was not at all like Jaehyung's. But he couldn't stop himself pushing back into Junhwan.

_I could pretend it's Jaehyung._  
_It'd have to suffice._

They erractically threw themselves even more onto each other and Younghyun's back hit the brick wall although he didn't seem to care. Younghyun'd hands weaved through Junhwan's hair. It wasn't long enough. He hastily bent down and attached his lips to the Junhwan's neck. He wasn't tall enough.

Meanwhile, Jaehyung and Jinyoung were strolling by. It was Jinyoung who caught sight of the two in the alley. He paused briefly.

"Jae! Isn't it that guy you told me about? Looks a lot like him according to the photo you showed me." Jaehyung's head snapped towards where Jinyoung was motioning.

"Holy hec!" Jaehyung yelled, but soon grabbed jinyoung's arm and scurried away, scared to be seen by Younghyun. "I thought he was fucking straight! Jinyoung! What?!" He was in utter disbelief. He's been tormented for so long by Younghyun, because he's gay, when Younghyun's out probably fucking any guy he lays eyes on.

"I should break his guitar, Jinyoung." Jaehyung's cheeks were flaming with rage. Jinyoung only hummed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uHHH idk what I was trying to do here but here's a chapter???


	3. TRES

After a seemingly long weekend of lazing around and attending a few gigs at some local pubs, Younghyun once again found himself seated in the Geography class that he had no interest in. Jaehyung was in his class and was seated close to the front, a place he had requested because of his poor eyesight. If it wasn't for the seating arrangement, Younghyun would've placed himself right next to Jaehyung just to make him uncomfortable but to also admire him from close up, he didn't mind where he was sitting; being able to view Jaehyung from a distance that wasn't exactly close nor far was fine. Of course, Younghyun put effort into his notes; he wanted to be seen as tough, not stupid to others - although most of the time they seemed like just a flurry of black pen streaks most of the time.

During this class though, Jaehyung was thinking about the events of the weekend to come. He was eager to think of a plan to wreak vengeance on Younghyun; he had had enough already and what he'd found out made him even more furious. After a while of contemplating between smashing his guitar against a brick wall or getting Jaebum to give him the scare of his life, Jaehyung had decided to go for a sneakier approach. His plan was to learn to play guitar while singing, and hopefully be so good that he'd be able to replace Younghyun's job. It was a plan he'd have to work hard on which he wasn't very keen about, but even so, he'd get a good result out of it by stealing the younger's job and earning a little money in the process.

So at 2am in the morning of a day later on in the week, he found himself awkwardly strumming a few chords to Panic! At the Disco's Death of a Bachelor. The song was one of his favorites, for sure, although as he played something didn't feel right.

"What was that song again?" He scrolled through his history and found one of the songs he had learnt earlier. As he strummed these chords, he felt more contempt with his playing and gained the confidence to add slides and thumb slaps; techniques he had picked up through YouTube tutorials. Jaehyung even managed to slip in a short fingerstyle tune that seemed to come naturally to him. He finished the song and was definitely pleased with himself but he knew there was also room for improvement.

He looked at the clock on his wall.

**2:17AM**

"Ah, fuck it." He started playing again and tried his luck at singing.

_**♪Sunday Mornin' rain is fallin'~♪** _

A wrong note. He winced.

**_♪Steal some covers, share some_ ** **_skin~♪_ **

Jaehyung crooned, not wanting to wake up his parents or the entire street. By the time he finished the song he became well and truly tired and decided to sleep. He wrote down the song's name and artist (Sunday Morning by Maroon 5) before crashing onto his bed. 

The next day after school had finished for the week, Jae rushed back home to perfect the song he was gonna play for the interview on Sunday. The school day had consisted of Younghyun following him around yet again; it was definitely getting tiring for Jaehyung, wasn't it getting tiring for Younghyun? Due to his parents not being home he was now able to belt out the song without the worry of disturbing people. So much like the morning before, he played his guitar while singing. When he was more confident with the song and happier with it he gave himself small breaks which consisted of him watching guitar videos and eating ice cream. Perhaps he was now a little obsessed with guitar. He knew it was risky for him to learn the song in such a short amount of time but he was eager to see the look on Younghyun's face when he stole his job. Although it seemed to come so fast, tomorrow would be the moment of truth.


	4. Chapter 4

At midday the next day, Jaehyun scurried into the pub with his guitar strapped firmly to his back. Instead of dressing in his 'bad boy' attire, Jaehyung opted to wear the clothes he would normally wear to school; a button up shirt tucked into baggy slacks with a belt around his waist. He didn't want to bump into Younghyun with his other clothes as the possibility of him being here to work was high. He was met with a woman which he knew was the owner of the place from online photos. He also recognised her from one night where he was kicked out of another pub for doing not so innocent things on a sofa. Jaehyung hoped she did not reccognise him.

"Alright, Jaehyung Park. I'll be recording this interview to look back on and assess. You may begin playing when I instruct you to." At the woman's command, he began the song. His hands were steady and his voice was smooth; he was surprised he wasn't as nervous as he was when he walked into the small room.

"Okay. You may stop." He looked up, shock was evident on his face.

 _I can't even finish the song?_   

The owner unhooked a walkie-talkie from her belt loop.

"Can I get Young K in Room 4." Jaehyung counted a few beats in his head.

"Excuse me, but are all members of staff given a walkie-talkie to communicate?" Although he was on edge Jaehyung decided to say something to show his interest in a possible job.

"Yes, it is a system that has been thought through and developed to ensure stable communication and productivity. Depending on the day, the staff may also be asked to wear an earpiece." Jaehyung nodded. He thought it'd definitely be cool to have his own walkie-talkie. His short train of thought was interrupted by a short rap of knuckles on the door.

"Come in and take a seat." Jaehyung's eyes never left the figure who came to sit beside him and vice versa. "Now, Jaehyung, this is Young K. Young K this is Jaehyung Park. I'm currently interviewing him. He wants a job quite similar to yours actually, so I thought it'd be a good idea for you to meet."

"The thing is, ma'am, we know each other. We're great friends. Aren't we Jae?" Jaehyung laughed nervously in response.

"Jaehyung, continue playing please." He played, once again at the woman's command but found his palms sweating causing his guitar slides to be very prominent in the song. He thought the woman wouldn't notice, but he had a feeling Younghyun would, being a guitar player and all. This was affirmed during the times he'd look up to find Younghyun's gaze focused sharply on him paired with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Well, good job Jaehyung. The next part of the interview requires you to answer a few questions and then perform. The recording will stop after you have answered the questions. We'll call you on Monday and tell you if you've got the job."

\--

The time came for Jaehyung to perform once again, but for a larger audience; the pub's customers.

"You will perform together. Areange the song and rehearse. You've got fifteen minutes." And with that, she walked briskly out of the room while muttering something into her walkie-talkie.

"So Jae," Younghyun reached forward and smacked Jaehyung's forehead. "Tried out for my job huh? Tryna steal my job?" He carressed Jaehyung's cheek. "Are you trying to spend more time around me? Do you love me that much?" Jaehyung was disgusted and slapped Younghyun's arm away from him.

"Shut the fuck up, 'Young K'. So what if i'm trying to steal your job? I'd do a better job at it anyways!"

"Swear at me again and you're gonna fucking get it."

"Piece of shi-" The door swung open as Younghyun was about to claw at Jae.

"Jaehyung? Young K? You're playing in 10."

"'Kay thanks," They were left alone again. "And besides, even if you did get the job, you'll never be as good as me."

"That's it I'm asking if I can perform alone." Younghyun grabbed Jaehyung's arm and spun him around so they would face each other.

"No. Now do you know the song _She Will Be Loved_?" Younghyun's hand was still holding into Jaehyung.

_This is definitely the longest I've ever touched him for holy heccing shittt_

"Hmmf. I can sing it but I can't play it."

"Of course you can't! I'll play and you sing then. I'll sing a bit too so you don't steal the spotlight."

"Ugh! You are so fu-"

"I will knock you out with this guitar."


	5. CINCO

After a tedious day of school, Jaehyung decided to stay back a little and loiter in the hallways. He’d be getting a call from the pub to see if he would be getting the job or not and apparently, Younghyun wanted to find out too. With the ring of his phone Younghyun was behind Jaehyung in an instant, although Jaehyung was oblivious to his presence.

 

_“Jaehyung. I have called to inform you of your application for the job.”_

 

“Oh, yes.”

 

_“You've gotten the job; on the condition that you start work tomorrow with a band to either play with you or sing for you. Harsh, I realise that, but we allow only the best performers.”_

 

“Wait a minute, if i do this have I replaced Younghyun or will he still be working regularly?”

 

 _“He is still working actually bu-”_   The rest of the woman's words faded at the sound of Younghyun.

 

“Hey Park.”

 

_Greaaat. Why is he even here? What’s next Younghyun? Gonna follow me home? Am I going to find you in my room?_

 

Jaehyung used his elbow to roughly nudge Younghyun away, simultaneously wishing for the action to injure him badly though he was definitely doubtful. Younghyun, on the other hand, thought he could get a laugh out of this.

 

"You calling your secret boyfriend, Park?" Jaehyung sighed.

 

_Let's see how he takes sexuality jokes._

 

"You're just scared that I'm possibly calling your boyfriend and he's cheating on you."

 

"What even Jaehyun? Where'd that even come from everyone knows I'm stra-" Younghyun slipped into English out of surprise but was soon cut off.

 

"Shut up, it's just the pub. They're calling so I can replace you."

_"Hello? Park Jaehyung are you still there?"_ Jaehyun attempted to turn and walk away from the other boy.

 

"Yep, right here. Sorry ma'am."

 

"Come on Jaehyung put it on speaker for me." Younghyun started to whine and pull on Jaehyung's arm like an annoying child may do to their mother. "I'll wreck your precious car if you don't." The added comment made Jaehyung smash the speaker button.

 

_"So, I'll see you with a band ready to perform at 7:30PM sharp tomorrow. You can't perform or work solo yet."_

 

"But where on Earth am I going to fi-" Younghyun stepped on Jaehyung's foot as hard as he could and snatched the phone out of his slippery grip.

 

"That should be good, thanks bye!" Younghyun hung up the phone almost as quickly as he took it and proceeded to slam Jaehyung into the lockers nearby causing the locks to jab into Jaehyung's back, making him writhe in pain, almost like a worm.

 

"Ugh! My back! You idiot!" Jaehyung was seething.

 

"I'm the idiot?! You're one who was about to deny your future boss' request. I thought you really wanted the job." He pushed Jaehyung harder, enjoying the look of annoyance and discomfort on the other's face.

 

"I'll cut you some slack. I've got a band of my own and we've been running dry on gigs. I'll let you join if you give me a quick favor and we can all perform together." Younghyun had a favor in mind that he couldn't wait to execute but knew that the older wouldn't like it one bit.

 

"You're sketchy you know that? We literally hate each other."

 

"I'm only doing this to benefit myself Jaehyung. You need something done and I can get a favour out of it as well as exposure for the band." Younghyun released all pressure on Jaehyung, causing him to slip entirely out of his grip although he could still feel the ghost of the sharp sensation of the locks on his back. The thought of doing Younghyun a quick favour lolled over in his mind.

 

_He did emphasise quick, I guess it can't be too bad…and I am kind of desperate as my friends have almost zero musical talent…but I won't really be taking Younghyun's job anymore. Guess I'm in it for the money now._

 

"You know what? I'll let you think about it. I'm just gonna run to the bathroom."

 

"Wait! I've already made up my mind. I'll do your favour and you'll let me in the band."

 

"M'kay just let me pee"

 

\--

 

"So what's your favor?" Jaehyung had made sure they were out of the school and away from the lockers, even if it meant he had to let Younghyun into his car to get the nearby park. He wasn't gonna risk getting his back smashed by metal locks again although it hurt to see his precious Daphne be tortured by Younghyun (in other words, Younghyun was messing with the car's controls a bit too happily for Jaehyung's liking. And he may or may not have named his car after a Scooby Doo character.)

 

"Sit down." Younghyun motioned to the spot next to him beneath the tree."Here's the thing. My girlfriend's overseas. Some learning enrichment trip. Which means I'm just a liiiiitle sexually deprived."

 

"Nope. No way. I see where this is going."

 

"NO! It's nothing to that extent but I figured since you look so much like a girl and you're gay it'd be fine. It's only a quick kiss Jaehyung, or have you never been kissed huh?" Jaehyung turned pink from thinking that Younghyun thought he was a virgin; he was absolutely wrong there.

 

"I don't even get it! We literally hate each other."

 

"Then I don't see why it's so bad. I hate you, you hate me let's kiss." Younghyun maneuvered his arm over Jaehyung to the spot next to him and used his hand as support. Jaehyung found himself trying to scoot backwards. He knew he was going to regret this and one of the only excuses he had other than getting a band for tomorrow was that he also has been _deprived_ of certain things lately. His back hit the sturdy trunk of the tree and he found himself thinking,

 

_What is it with me getting pushed against things?_

 

while Younghyun was getting closer to kissing Jaehyung. It was hard for Younghyun to hide how eager he was.

 

People who hate each other should definitely not be kissing under old trees and thinking about why one's lips taste like oranges. Definitely not. So then why did Jaehyung enjoy this so much? He pulled away, the thoughts in his mind buzzing like flies.

 

On the otherhand, Younghyun was shook to his core. Did his secret crush really just kiss him? And it was surprising how natural it had seen to him. He wasn't joking around when he asked Jaehyung if this would've been his first time. He legitimately thought someone as quiet and lonely at school wouldn't have any action. They were both left panting in silence. It was very awkward.

 

"This is very awkward." Jaehyung said as he grabbed his lone duffel bag and trudged back to the company of his car, Daphne.


End file.
